Edward Carnby
Edward Carnby è un investigatore privato, specializzato in casi paranormali, protagonista della saga videoludica di Alone in the Dark tranne i titoli Jack in the Dark, The New Nightmare(il quale ha un protagonista omonimo fortemente ispirato all'originale Carnby) e Illumination. In Alone in the Dark: Inferno è doppiato da James McCaffrey in lingua originale e da Lorenzo Scattorin '''nella versione in italiano. È interpretato dall'attore statunitense '''Christian Slater nel film Alone in the Dark e da Rick Yune nel sequel Alone in the Dark II. Caratteristiche Carnby è un uomo di indole matura, dotato di un forte senso del bene e del male ed una ferrea fede nel paranormale. Cinico e spesso scettico, Carnby non si lascia impressionabile facilmente e si dimostra tenace e riflessivo, dotato di uno spiccato senso dell'improvvisazione e dell'invenitiva. Generalmente si presenta come un uomo aperto e temerario che non disdegna una bevuta od una partita a poker ma, quando fa una battuta, il suo umorismo è pervaso da disillusione tendente al cinismo e si rivela molto spesso freddo e pungente (caratteristica per la quale si è guadagnato il soprannome "The Reptile"). Ha lavorato in passato con Ted Striker, suo mentore nella professione di investigazione privata, imparando a farsi rispettare con le maniere forti all'occorrenza. Nel quinto capitolo della saga, a seguito di un amnesia, il carattere di Carnby cambia: il senso dell'umorismo svanisce lasciando posto solo ad un carattere totalmente cinico e pessimista. È cosciente di avere grandi risorse, tra le quali saper improvvisare armi con oggetti di uso comune o con qualsiasi cosa gli capiti tra le mani oltre a sapersi adattare a qualsiasi situazione; nel 2008 diviene inoltre in grado di vedere spettri e punti deboli dei suoi nemici quando chiude gli occhi, capacità nota come Visione Spettrale , dovuta alla sua lunga convivenza con la Pietra Filosofale. BiografiaJohan Robson - Alone in the Dark: The Official Strategy Guide - Chapter One - A true hero Carnby nasce il 29 Settembre del 1897, a New Orleans in Louisiana. Viene cresciuto nel St. Andrew's Home for Orphans and Foundlings senza sapere chi siano i suoi veri genitori, il nome Edward Carnby gli viene dato dal direttore dell'orfanotrofio Howard L. Phillips. Raggiunti i tredici anni l'orfanotrofio trova per lui un'occupazione presso una fattoria fuori Plaquemine, dove il giovane Edward resta per meno di una settimana. Tra il 1911 ed il 1914 inizia a fare piccoli lavori per un investigatore privato di New Orleans, Ted Striker di cui diventa socio nel Giugno del 1914. Nell'Aprile del 1917, il giorno dopo l'entrata in guerra degli Stati Uniti, Carnby si offre volontario per il servizio nel corpo dei Marines. Mentre si trovava in trincea vicino al fiume Marna, nell'entroterra francese, Edward riuscì a catturare un gruppo di soldati di un battaglione di fanteria bavarese tra i quali il caporale A. Hitler. Mentre li scortava verso un punto di raccolta dietro le linee, un proiettile di artiglieria esplose nelle vicinanze, stordendo Edward ed uccidendo tutti i prigionieri tranne il caporale, riuscito a fuggire. Nel 1919, Carnby fa ritorno a New Orleans dove fonda la propria agenzia investigativa che, purtroppo non gli frutta molto denaro. Perennemente in bolletta Carnby si vede costretto ad accettare qualunque incarico gli venga proposto. Alone in the Dark Nel 1924 Edward viene contattato da Gloria Allen, anitquaria, per affidargli il compito di recuperare un prezioso pianoforte a Derceto, villa del noto artista Jeremy Hartwood, da poco morto suicida impiccatosi nel suo solaio. I 150 dollari che Gloria anticipa a Carnby lo convincono ad accettare. Recatosi a Derceto il detective scopre ben presto che l'intera villa è infestata da mostri e creature demoniache. Rimasto imprigionato all'interno scopre che il responsabile di tutto è Ezechiel Pregzt, pirata ed occultista che praticava rituali di magia nera in un dedalo di caverne e cunicoli sotto la villa. Ucciso dai soldati dell'Unione durante la guerra civile, Pregzt venne raccolto dai suoi seguaci che trasfusero il suo spirito in un vecchio albero dentro una delle caverne più remote, in attesa di un essere umano di cui possedere il corpo. Jeremy Hartwood si è suicidò per evitare che il suo corpo venisse usato da Pregzt e l'obiettivo del pirata diviene lo sfortunato detective. Tuttavia Carnby, raggiunta la caverna che ospita l'albero, lo priva dei suoi poteri tramite un amuleto atavico per poi dargli fuoco. Il complesso di grotte si sgretola su sé stesso mentre il detective, liberata Derceto dalle creature infernali, riesce a fuggire. Alone in the Dark 2 22 Dicembre 1924. Mentre lavora al caso di rapimento della piccola Grace Saunders, Ted Striker il mentore di Carnby si reca in California, ad Hell's Kitchen, dopo aver intuito che la bambina è tenuta prigioniera da una banda di gangster locali. Riuscito ad entrare nella villa della banda senza farsi notare Ted trova la bambina ma viene ucciso da uno spettro con le sembianze di un pagliaccio. Due giorni dopo, la vigilia di Natale, Carnby si reca ad Hell's Kitchen facendo saltare in aria il cancello d'entrata per vendicare il mentore e salvare Grace Saunders. Il detective sarà così costretto a confrontarsi con una banda di pirati del 15esimo secolo, divenuti immortali grazie a uno scellerato patto con una potente strega Voodoo. Alone in the Dark 3 1925. Carnby, dopo i suoi successi come investigatore dell'occulto, sta diventando famoso tanto che un giornalista gli affibbia il nome di Supernatural Private Eye. Edward è chiamato a investigare sula scomparsa di una troupe cinematografica nella città fantasma di Slaughter Gulch nel mezzo del Deserto del Mojave in California. Fra gli scomparsi vi è anche Emily Hartwood, nipote di Jeremy Hartwood di cui si parla ampiamente nel primo capitolo della saga. Edward presto scopre che sul villaggio grava un'inquietante maledizione ed orribili mutazioni radioattive, e un malvagio cowboy fantasma Jed Stone è il responsabile della sparizione della troupe. La scomparsa Negli anni a seguire Edward l'università e si laurea in chimica, fisica, storia delle religioni e arte. Nel 1927 conosce il piccolo Theophile Paddington, prodotto d'orfanotrofio e teppista. Carnby strappa il tredicenne dalla strada e lo prende a lavorare con sé rendendolo il suo allievo, come Ted Striker aveva fatto con lui. Nel 1938 Carnby si reca nell'est Europa ed in India, dove entra in possesso della Pietra Filosofale, antico manufatto creato da Lucifero per conservare la sua anima nel tempo. Essa, passata di mano in mano nei secoli, giunge da Carnby che decide di indossarla per tentare di esorcizzarla dal demone che vi risiede. L' influenza della Pietra però si riversa su di lui forzandolo continuamente a commettere atrocità di ogni genere. Carnby istruisce così Theo a dominare la Pietra e a distruggere, quando verrà il momento, il demonio che vi risiede. Da allora il detective scompare dalla circolazione, l'ultima volta viene visto a Delhi, tentando di portare la Pietra il più lontano possibile dalla civiltà; tuttavia viene presto inseguito da un gruppo di criminali noti come i Neo Alchimisti capitanati da un misterioso individuo di nome Crowley che vuole la Pietra per motivi sconosciuti. Non si conoscono i dettagli di dove e cosa abbia fatto Carnby per tutti questi anni, ma si sa che la Pietra gli ha allungato la vita, permettendogli di superare la soglia dei cent'anni dimostrandone appena quaranta e che, a causa dell'influenza di Lucifero, Carnby si è procurato una lunga cicatrice sulla parte sinistra del volto (probabile segno della tentazione del diavolo). E' noto, però, che dal 1932 al 1942 è è stato ospitato nel monastero di San Paul, in Francia, e nell'agosto di quell'anno ha sterminato i monaci ed una squadra delle SS inviata ad investigare, sotto l'influenza della Pietra. È stato poi sia a Praga (dove ha compiuto una strage in un pub) che in Cina, dove ha sostenuto un inseguimento degli uomini di Crowley nel santuario Wolong. Non si hanno ulteriori informazioni fino al 2008. Alone in the Dark: Inferno Nel 2008 Carnby viene finalmente catturato da Crowley che ricatta Theophile Paddington, ora divenuto il sovrintendente del Museo di Central Park a New York, affinché esegua su di lui un rituale per liberare la Pietra. Pur di salvare la vita al suo mentore, Theo accetta e libera l'anima di Lucifero imprigionata nella Pietra. Dal corpo di Edward fuoriescono delle Crepe che iniziano a devastare la città trasformando i suoi abitanti in esseri mostruosi. Carnby si risveglia scoprendo di aver perso la memoria e, dopo essere fortunosamente sfuggito ai sicari di Crowley, riesce a raggiungere Central Park assieme a Theo e Sarah Flores, una mercante d'arte rimasta imprigionata in un albergo. Il fulcro dell'intera vicenda è proprio il polmone verde di Manhattan ed i segreti ivi sepolti sotto tonnellate di cemento nel lontano 1856. La ricerca della verità conduce Edward a contrastare lo stesso Lucifero, prossimo alla reincarnazione, seguendo il Percorso di Luce e a compiere una scelta decisiva per l'umanità. Curiosità -Il nome Edward Carnby è una citazione di John Carnby, personaggio del racconto T''he Return of the Sorcerer (Il ritorno dello stregone)'' di Clark Ashton Smith basato sui miti di Cthulhu creati da H.P. Lovercraft; la trama del primo Alone in the Dark è fortemente influenzata dagli scritti dello scrittore statunitense. -La caratterizzazione di Carnby, fin dai primi capitoli, doveva rispecchiare l'archetipo del detective Hard-Boiled. -Inizialmente il primo Alone in the Dark doveva avere come protagonisti due personaggi poco più che adolescenti, ma poiché il motore di gioco rendeva i movimenti lenti e macchinosi i creatori decisero di rendere protagonisti un uomo ed una donna di quasi mezz'età. -L'aspetto di Carnby, nei primi capitoli, è un probabile omaggio al ricercatore del paranormale americano Charles Hoy Fort. Riferimenti Galleria Trilogia Originale Edward Portrait.png| Ritratto di Edward nel primo Alone in the Dark Alone-in-the-dark-1-screenshot.jpg| Alone in the Dark Alone-in-the-dark-4.jpg| Alone in the Dark Carnby 1.png| Alone in the Dark Carnby 2.png| Alone in the Dark Aitd1-fakehead.png| Alone in the Dark (BETA) Carnbyaitd2.jpg|Alone in the Dark 2 Carnby2.png| Alone in the Dark 2 (PSX) 722078-1183406324 00.jpg| Alone in the Dark 2 (PSX) Captura de tela 2014-07-13 às 07.49.21.png| Alone in the Dark 2 (PSX) Aitd2psx-01.png|Alone in the Dark 2 (PSX) Christmascarnby.jpg|Carnby vestito da Babbo Natale (Alone in the Dark 2) Alone in the dark3.png| Alone in the Dark 3 Tumblr l7zbagsYeI1qcwtmwo1 500.jpg| Alone in the Dark 3 Alone in the Dark 3.jpg| Alone in the Dark 3 112.png|Alone in the Dark: One Qwerty.png|Alone in the Dark: One Immagine.png|Alone in the Dark: One Conceptart.jpg| Concept Art Alone in the Dark: Inferno Eddi.jpg| Alone in the Dark (2008) Ed.jpg| Alone in the Dark (2008) 7.jpg| Alone in the Dark (2008) 930025_20081125_790screen010.jpg| Alone in the Dark (2008) Ingame2.jpg| Alone in the Dark (2008) Devilcarnby1.jpg|Carnby posseduto da Lucifero Devilcarnby2.jpg|Carnby posseduto da Lucifero 12.jpg|Alone in the Dark (2008) PS2/Wii 5cb52eefc96ef6d2868631ef36c35ccc4.jpg|Alone in the Dark (2008) PS2/Wii Sab2ec7d2bb844748d70cea56e176faaa.jpg| Alone in the Dark (2008) PS2/Wii Pre-Carnby 1.jpg| Alone in the Dark (2008) BETA Pre-Carnby 2.jpg| Alone in the Dark (2008) BETA 29690.jpg| Alone in the Dark (2008) BETA Alone-in-the-dark-screen-2.jpg| Alone in the Dark (2008) BETA 22.jpg| Alone in the Dark (2008) BETA 29686.jpg| Alone in the Dark (2008) BETA 23.jpg| Alone in the Dark (2008) BETA alonedark-preview2.jpg| Alone in the Dark (2008) BETA 15.jpg| Alone in the Dark (2008) BETA Aitd-edward-promo1.jpg| Concept Art Boss.jpg| Concept Art Aitd-edward-promo4.jpg| Concept Art Aitd-edward-promo2.jpg| Concept Art Aitd-edward-carnby.jpg| Concept Art Aitd-edward-face2.jpg| Concept Art 8.jpg| Concept Art EdwardCarnby.png| Concept Art Category:Personaggi Category:Inferno Category:Trilogia Originale